


Chaotic State of Mind

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lestat loves Claudia in his own way, Living!Claudia, Multi, he just don't like being embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Louis has a meditation session and a couple of vampires get all worked up.





	Chaotic State of Mind

"Om...." Louis chanted while sitting in the lotus meditative position, attempting to find clarity and serenity.

Lestat walked into the room, immediately rolling his eyes at the sight in front of him, sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. "Louis..." 

Moments later Armand entered the room, alarmed to see Louis seemingly frozen in place.

"Louis! Are you alright?" Armand rushed over to Louis's side, touching his shoulder as if it were what was needed to snap him out of his trance.

"Hold on! He's fine. Louis is just doing that weird thing the humans call 'meditation'." Lestat knelt down on the other side of the still motionless vampire, feeling slighted. 

"Please stop ignoring me...!" Lestat pouted, getting on his hands and knees to crawl in front of Louis. Still the brunette remained as immobile as a stone, not flinching a muscle.

"W-what if he's paralyzed?" Armand panicked, wrapping his arms around Louis to cradle him against his body. "That would be horrible... poor baby..." He cooed against the meditating vampire's ear.

"He's my baby! I'm the one who made him!" Lestat cut in, pulling Louis against him. "But you don't treat him like he's your baby!" Armand fired back angrily.

At that instant Louis opened his eyes, not looking at neither one of the vampires that were causing a fuss. Instead he was looking intensely at the doorway. "Claudia, did you get all of that?" 

"Mhm... I did!" The two baffled vampires turned to look at the little vampire, only to be taken aback by the fact that she was holding a camcorder in her tiny hands.

"Why you little....!" Lestat sprang up and ran at Claudia. 

"Nobody told you to act like such an idiot!" Claudia yelled as she ran out the door. 

Louis jumped up and followed suit, running full speed ahead, chasing after Lestat. "You better not touch her!" 

"Heeeeey! Wait for meeee!" Armand brought up the rear, his auburn hair a blur as he followed behind Louis. 

"They're at it again..." David sighed while looking out the window with Marius standing beside him.

"They are still as freespirited as ever." The Roman vampire nodded.


End file.
